


Искра, буря, безумие

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Это была ненависть с первого взгляда.





	Искра, буря, безумие

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, повседневность.  
>  _от автора:_ времена скачут специально, всё очень липко-сахарное, характеры там же, где и лук, который был спущен на Шампанское

Это была ненависть с первого взгляда.

Тупые невыразительные глаза вызывали безотчётную злость. Хотелось показать наглецу, что всё его раздутое самомнение — всего лишь пустышка, пыль под ногами великого Шампанского. Сначала он думал бросить противнику вызов по правилам честной дуэли, принятой в домах благородных аристократов, но затем понял, что окажет слишком много чести такому ничтожеству. Что ж, значит пистолет можно отложить в сторону и сражаться оружием, которое сумеет удержать в руках оппонент. Хах, эта детская игрушка? Иного он и не ожидал, как мелочно! Но мастер даже сломанной палкой способен сокрушить десяток врагов. Шампанское был именно мастером, а не каким-то жалким самоучкой, не способным попасть в цель с пяти шагов.

Медленно поднять ружьё, давая противнику шанс сдаться и спасти свою никчёмную жизнь. Задержать дыхание. Быть спокойным внешне и ликовать в душе, ведь когда за твоим триумфом наблюдает небезразличный че… дух — это вдвойне бесценно. Шампанское не сомневался, что сразит цель одним выстрелом. Он почти не целился, и, конечно, попал.

Прямо в голову.

— Ох, спасибо тебе огромное! — Мастиковый Торт подхватила из рук хозяина прилавка огромного кролика и прижала к груди. На секунду Шампанское охватила ревность. Как так, победил он, а обнимают эту… эту глупую игрушку! Но улыбка Мастикового Торта стоила всего, даже несерьёзных пострелушек на фестивале, куда он и идти-то не хотел, но за ней пошёл. Как и всегда.

— Ты лучший, — проникновенно сказала Мастиковый Торт и, привстав на цыпочки, невесомо поцеловала Шампанское в щёку. — Я знала, что ты не промахнёшься.

Хозяин прилавка смотрел на них с осуждением (что с человека взять?) и наверняка зарёкся подпускать Духов к тиру ближе, чем на километр, а Духов с огнестрельным оружием — и подавно.

— Только дай мне повод произвести впечатление — и я это сделаю, — он заслуженно этим гордился, хотя и не понимал, почему окружающие иногда называли его пафосным засранцем. Завидовали, очевидно. Раз Мастиковый Торт всё устраивало, то Шампанское не видел смысла меняться. — Хочешь ещё чего-нибудь?

— М-м… пожалуй, лимонный пирог. А тебе капучино, я помню.

В груди поселился клубок тепла, похожий на котёнка. Вообще-то Шампанское не позволял себе раскисать и поддаваться «человеческим слабостям», однако иногда, во время праздников, ненадолго забывал и о своих принципах, и об обещании вести себя идеально.

Как можно устоять, если Мастиковый Торт взяла его за руку, улыбнулась нежно-нежно и повела в кафе?

Они съели лимонный пирог на двоих, такой кислый, что Шампанское пообещал угостить Мастиковый Торт яблоками в карамели, выпили капучино и смеялись в голос, когда над верхней губой у обоих остались смешные молочные усы. Стирать их было жалко, и Мастиковый Торт, сверкнув глазами лукаво, как лиса, собрала пенку пальцами и облизала их. Ну и глупое же у него было выражение лица… И желания — тоже глупые.

Но до безумия сладкие.

Они гуляли, болтая беспечно, толкались в очередях за развлечениями, ловили золотых рыбок и ждали фейерверки. Шампанское купил обещанные яблоки и после сам пытался их укусить, потому что Мастиковый Торт только испачкалась в карамели, но не добралась до мякоти.

— Липко, — вздохнула она. — Кролика испачкаю.

— Давай я понесу, — предложил Шампанское, и ему тот же вручили дурацкого кролика, сделав вид, будто не поняли: нести он собирался саму Мастиковый Торт. — О, а вот и фейерверки!..

Держаться за руки было также приятно, как стрелять в тире или побеждать врагов на поле боя; ещё приятнее, когда можно прижать нежную руку к губам и замереть так, потому что все смотрят на взрывы, а не на них, и Мастиковый Торт совсем не против, по глазам же видно — по ярким бездонным глазам, в которых отражались звёзды и весь мир впридачу.

Это была любовь с первого взгляда.


End file.
